The present invention relates to a vibration suppression apparatus for a steering wheel equipped with an air bag unit.
A vehicle having an air bag unit comprising a bag and a gas generator incorporated in its steering wheel has heretofore been commercially available.
When an air bag unit is incorporated into a steering wheel, the steering wheel becomes somewhat heavy. In some cases, the resonance frequency of the steering system coincides with the engine vibration at the time of idling of the engine. Therefore, it is desired to take measures to prevent or suppress such vibration.
In view of such a demand, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus designed so as to be able to suppress the vibration of the steering wheel by the use of the air bag unit itself.